shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinobu Noh Walter
"I don't like Guns" Introduction Shinobu is and android created by Dr. Light D. Walter. He made her to be his daughter, and or Assasin. At the time he could not make up his mind. Despite being an android she has quite a colorful personality. Appearance Shinobu appears as a young girl in her late teens. She always wears a skin tight suit, and is never without her swords. Personality Shinobu has a very childish personality. She is curious to a fault and does not understand personal space. The reason being is that she is only six at the time she joines the crew. Dr. Walter created her to learn rather than to give her set knowlage. It should also be noted that Shinobu has emotions. The Dr. spent no exspense mimicking the human brain. Shinobu however also has another half. The Dr. added it in case his daughter got into danger, or if he decided he wanted her to be an assasin. When ever she entered combat, or was attacked she would enter into a highly calculative mode that focuse on killing and stealth. When she is like this her personality becomes quite dry. She does not joke. She does not smile. Dealing death is the only thing on her mind.Shinobu however fights against this portion of her brain. She sees it more as another person than herself. When it shows up she calls it Noh. Noh, her killer side, even goes by this name. It should be noted that Shinobu can fight without resorting to Noh. In fact most of her fights go without Noh comeing out. Only when she is in extreme danger does Noh show herself. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Despite the Dr. willingness for his daughter to learn about the world around her he did program in some swordsmanship. This portion however is not known to Shinobu. Noh fighs with a very quick backhanded swordsmen ship style. It is designed to kill quick and continue moving. Shinobu however fights with a two sword style she read in a manueal she found. It is more focuse on flowing movement and parrying. Marksmanship Shinobu can aim and hit anytarget within a hundread yards, if the gun allows the range. However she does not keep a fire arm on her. This skill comes from her highly calculating brain. Shinobu howeve hates the sound of fire arms. This distaste was not programed, but learned over time. Noh takes this distaste to an extreme. If Noah is out and she hears the sound of a gun she would make a great effort to end it, which usually results in someones death. Noah will never uses a gun even under the most extreme situations. She pefers to uses ninja stars she has locked in a compartmen in her arm, and poison tiped needles. Some of these needles and stars are tipped with sea stone, which she got from stealing cuffs from the world government. Hand to Hand Combat Shinobu is a brawler by nature. She tries to learn how to figh from Nya, but when it comes down to it she simply swings her fist and let her robotics do the job. It should be noted however that she did learn Nya Heavenly Budah Palm. Thoguh her's is far weaker. Noah on the other hand practices several diffrent fighting styles from many diffrent schools. Each one was programed into her so that she can succesfuly slay her opponet. One style of note is rokushiki. The Dr. discovered Rokushiki during his day's as an apprentice to his master Dr. Cooper. Cooper was running exsperements with robotics and the human body just like Walter. His habit of corpse stealing, study material, got him in trouble with the World Goverment. CP9 was sent to kill him. Dr. Walter was hidden through the whole event, but saw the fighting style being used against Dr. Coopers creation. When it came time for him to program Shinobu he took the recoreded data and placed it into her. The only move missing from her style is the final Rokuogan as he never saw it. Physical Strength Noh can pick up a ship and toss it if needed. Howeve she never does as stealth is her main focus. Shinobu however is limited in her robotic strenght. She can only juggle bolders. It should be noted however that she has more strenght in her legs than she does in her arms. With her feet she can do three times as much. Agility Shinobu is the second fastest person in the crew. It should be noted however that she losses to Nya only when thy are running on the ground. When Noh uses geppo she can travel greater distances faster than Nya, but only by a small margin. When it come to jumpin however No one beats Shinobu. Shinobu is sometimes mistaken for flying when she jumps. Rokushiki is progamed into Noh so Noh has no problem. She also has the same insain leg power as Shinobu. Endurance Because she is an android her endurance is determined by how hard the matterial she is made of. Shinobu is made up of a special mixture of metal that was created by the Dr. It not only makes her harder than steel, but also insure that she never rust. Another notable factor about her endurance is that her body is resistanct to electicity. The material makes it hard for eletricity to flow through her. Another noted fact is that Shinobu can regenerate lost parts and internal damage by eating either glass, or iron. Steel and other allows work as well. This feature was added to insure that she does not malfunction. Weapons Nobuchika- Her first black sword. The blade is designed that when it is held with two hand and internal fernis cuts on and heats it to extreme tempeture. The sword itself if made of adamantine. Nobunaga- Her second blade . it is the same as the first Sea stone tipped ninja stars Sea stone tipped darts\ Ninja stars Poisoned darts Wrisk lazer- A small lazer that is built into her hand History Shinobu is the final creation of Dr. Light D. Walter. The Dr. wanted to see if he could replicate life with robotics and metal. He began his study of the human body were his master Dr. Jim Brown left off. His master Dr. Brown was killied by the world governent after it was discovered he was stealing corpses. His and Walter studies required that they study the human body in great detail. They wanted to know how every part of the body works and to memic it with metal. Dr. Walter finished what his master could not and created Nines. Nines was the prototype of Shinobu. Nines however had many problems with rusting and internal damage. Their was also a problem with Nines synthedic skin. It would not grow properly and would clump in sertain places. Nines was scrapped and after several breakthroughs in metal working and complex computer systems Dr. Walter was able to create Shinobu. Dr. Walter however did not have long to celebrate in his triumph. Teh world government discovered that he was the student of his master and hunted him down. Eventually he was captured and his creation Shinobu was taken away before he could start her up. Dr. Walter was taken to the same fortress that Greggory and Talick were taken. Dr. Walter however was quickly executed as they did not want for him to pass on any bits of his knowlage to anyone else. Unkown to them he had stored all his data in several labs across the sea, and that his drive for creation was inside of Shinobu. The world government however wanted to study Shinobu design, but could not do so openly. Shinobu was the creation of a man known as a grave robber and a necromancer. While they reported Shinobu destroyed they really stored her inside of a large crate on the island. Shinobu remained there till the remainder of the seven flags broke out. During the chaos somone accedentaly knocked over her case which activated her. Confushed she followed the first person she saw and ended up on the ship with the others.? Character Design First I wanted a ninja. Then i wanted a cyborg ninja. Then I went no cyborg are already done. Then I said oh crap I could get an android. Then I was like android ninja, well better make it a female. Everybody knows male android ninjars are bland.? Quotes "Captain everybody keeps talking about water. We need water, or the water is running low. What is so special about water. Their is tons of it in the ocean?" Trivia Did you know Shinobu runs off of three main power sources. The first light. The second coal. The last steel. Related Articles Seven Flags |} Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Robot Category:Seven Flags